dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CalleyFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dinosaur Train Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse pbs show I am from Arthur Wiki. I realised that this show is a PBS show, why not connect this site with the other PBS sites including Arthur Wiki. It is just an idea. Thanks For Listening 20:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Alone I been here for a month and have been working long and hard on this site adding pictures and pages. So far there has been know one else on this site. I need to ask if or when I get to 1000 edits or something can I be a Adminitrator because you are not here at all. 02:17, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually there is two Dinosaur Train Wiki sites. And I am on the second site. 00:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Hi Calley, thanks for the promotion, I will not let you down. I have been working hard to add as many pages onto your site. I even brought in a train expert. A friend of mine from Arthur Wiki, who knows about trains more than I. He will be here when he gets back from vacation. Other than that I wrote a plan of action so that I can keep the focus you can read it in my blog called Plan. It will tell you what I have been doing and my future expectation for this site. As well as this site I am a temporay Administrator for Arthur Wiki and just a few days ago I sigal handedly blocked 22 users for vandilism and fixed most of the work. By the day was over I was called a hero and the second time I have helped stoped vandilism on the web site. My other site I own called NatureofToronto. I got one user and been editing the badges and adding new pages. That is the update. Thank You again. Thank You Hi Calley, thanks for the promotion, I will not let you down. I have been working hard to add as many pages onto your site. I even brought in a train expert. A friend of mine from Arthur Wiki, who knows about trains more than I. He will be here when he gets back from vacation. Other than that I wrote a plan of action so that I can keep the focus you can read it in my blog called Plan. It will tell you what I have been doing and my future expectation for this site. As well as this site I am a temporay Administrator for Arthur Wiki and just a few days ago I sigal handedly blocked 22 users for vandilism and fixed most of the work. By the day was over I was called a hero and the second time I have helped stoped vandilism on the web site. My other site I own called NatureofToronto. I got one user and been editing the badges and adding new pages. That is the update. Thank You again. 18:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you make a second Dinosaur Wiki site. Because I found out that there is a second wiki site that is much older and has more users. So can you please respond. Orion001 23:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) This site was vandilised. Or the other site was vandilised. Well either way I been the only one adding pages. I wish to have more registered contributers because some times it is easier just forget and move on. But I can not, because I know there is a Season 2 of Dinosaur Train and right now I am recording the episodes so one day I would put it online and eventually this site would be improved more. Orion001 03:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Favorite I would like to know your favorite character or dinosaur. You can leave your message on my blog Favorite Dinosaur or Character. Orion001 20:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) favicon Hi CalleyFan, I need a favor to ask. I am trying to get a favicon for this wiki. And I found a user who is good at making icons and other stuff can you give him some temperary rights so he can set up this wiki to be the best and different wiki from the other Dinosaur Train Wiki. I mean I been working hard to add pages but I do not have the grafic skills to add a favicon and you can see he did add a great logo. So please can you help him. His user name is Agency. Orion001 04:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Update So far all the stations for season 1 is complete, there is 6 character pages from season 1, episode pages from season 1 is in progress, 41 creature pages are made, 1 non season 1 page made, The favicone is up, the wallpaper is up, and you have a new logo. But that is not all there is a communitee page now http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/Dinosaur_Train:Community_Portal , a FAQ page, allot of templates includeing club templates. So this page is growing. Come by and check on your site when you get the chance. Orion001 19:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) How to become Calleyfan how do you make users into admins? Just asking thats all. Merry Christmas Merry Christmas From Orion001 Orion001 (talk) 16:18, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Image Why delete my image fanon? The fanon if allowed. Orion001 has always said that it is permissible to put the category Fan Made. I will upload the image again. If returns to be deleted, I will contact with Orion001. If you do not believe me, contact Orion001. The dinogif´s (talk) 13:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 General Meeting Tonight, at 9:00 pm I have to show something to this wiki. I want all of the wiki to see it. Orion001 (talk) 22:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) New Home Footer has Arrived! Hello CalleyFan, I have made a new Navigation Template for the Home page and it's currently being installed in all PBS Kids related wikis as we speak! The template PBSGoWikia must be removed from the home page and be replaced with PBSKF After that, you must add this code below into Mediawiki:PBSKF. When both codes are installed, you will be able to see a blue template below the home page. Thanks for your cooperation, have a nice day! :) — Agency (message wall) 08:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC)